Internal combustion engines (ICE) are often called upon to generate considerable levels of power for prolonged periods of time on a dependable basis. Many such ICE assemblies employ a supercharging device, such as an exhaust gas turbine driven turbocharger, to compress the airflow before it enters the intake manifold of the engine in order to increase power and efficiency.
Specifically, a turbocharger is a centrifugal gas compressor that forces more air and, thus, more oxygen into the combustion chambers of the ICE than is otherwise achievable with ambient atmospheric pressure. The additional mass of oxygen-containing air that is forced into the ICE improves the engine's volumetric efficiency, allowing it to burn more fuel in a given cycle, and thereby produce more power.
A typical turbocharger employs a central shaft that transmits rotational motion between an exhaust-driven turbine wheel and an air compressor wheel. Such a shaft is generally supported by one or more bearings which are cooled and lubricated by engine oil and frequently receive additional cooling from specially formulated engine coolant.